


Luck of the Irish

by redroses100



Series: On Holiday [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkwardness with Exes, Bad Puns, Banter, Fluff, House Party, M/M, Oral Sex, St. Patrick's Day, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroses100/pseuds/redroses100
Summary: Take your boyfriend to a holiday house party, they said. It'll be fun, they said. You definitely won't find out that one of your best friends used to date you boyfriend. And that definitely won't make Saint Patrick's Day super awkward. Noooooo, not at all...





	Luck of the Irish

**Author's Note:**

> this is late! i bet you're starting to see a pattern here! i apologize! but i hope you like it anyway! i'm gonna go cry now! why am i like this!

“What are you doing this Saturday?” Shizuo asked without taking his eyes off his assignment. He had been trying to figure out the right way to ask all week, but then Thursday rolled around and he was officially in panic mode.

Not that the boy he was asking seemed to notice. Izaya hummed from where he was sprawled out on Shizuo’s tiny couch- somehow making it look huge as he stretched and twisted to look at the blond.

“Hmm…what am I doing? Probably you.” Izaya winked and Shizuo cursed himself for looking up from the messy papers in front of him.

“You’re a perv.” Shizuo growled. The raven’s smirk only grew. And that made Shizuo even clumsier as he growled out, “Go to a party with me.”

Izaya’s head cocked to the side and he shifted again so he was sitting up, leaning over the back of the couch towards Shizuo. “What’s the occasion?” There was honest curiosity in his tone. But also wariness. After all, it wasn’t the first time Shizuo had invited him to some event or another. They’d been dating for just over a month and Shizuo wouldn’t stop inviting him out.

He usually declined.

“Saint Patrick’s day.” Shizuo finally admitted. Izaya continued to stare blankly at him. “You know. Irish Pride day? It’s the day Saint Patrick, Ireland’s foremost patron, died?”

“You seem to know a lot about some miscellaneous holiday that’s probably only celebrated here and Ireland.” Izaya bit, suddenly defensive. He was even pouting, pointing his little nose up in the air as he narrowed his gaze at the blond.

“My friends go all out for it. That’s the only reason I know anything. My family didn’t really care about St. Patty’s Day when I was growing up. It’s a pretty insignificant holiday, but it’s a good excuse to drink and hang out with friends.” Shizuo wasn’t sure why he was trying to comfort his emotionally stunted boyfriend. He wasn’t sure why Izaya was irritated in the first place. The guy was a freak, and Shizuo was often left scrambling to figure shit out when it came to him.

But he was unfortunately fond of the raven. Like, really fond.

“Wasn’t Saint Patrick’s Day last Saturday?” Izaya finally drawled.

“Yeah, well. But so was a big event for the English department- which is the major for about half the host household. They had to schedule around it.”

“It’s your friends party?” Izaya asked, somewhat bashfully. He switched between emotions almost as fast as Shizuo switched colors when he was working on a project.

“Yeah. There’s gonna be a lot of people there. I never know every person at their parties.” He wasn’t sure if this would be a bonus for Izaya. But at the very least, the raven hadn’t turned him down yet. That was definitely improvement. Usually the conversation was over by now.

“This Saturday?” He repeated, frowning to himself. He was probably going through his mental calendar, trying to decide if there was anything he could use as an excuse not to go.

“There’ll be alcohol. And stupidly loud music. And tons of empty bedrooms.” Usually Shizuo didn’t try to sweeten the deal like this. If Izaya didn’t show interest, he let it be.

But he was showing interest this time. Which left the blond scrambling to try to get him to agree. It would be the first time they’d really gone out anywhere together. Normally they just did this- sitting in Shizuo’s apartment while he worked on a project and Izaya lounged on his phone. After a while he’d give up on his work and let his boyfriend talk him into sex, or ordering take out.

Then they’d sit around in various degrees of undress and silent watch TV while refusing to make a big deal about how close they were sitting to each other. It was almost routine by now. And it had only been a month!

Shizuo wanted to take Izaya out! He wanted to show the raven off; and show his friends off too. He wanted to dance with Izaya again- in a less formal setting this time. He wanted to feel like they were dating and not just having sex in his apartment after class.

He was too young to feel this old, after all.

“Shizuo Heiwajima, are you insinuating we get drunk and fuck in some strangers house?” Izaya drawled, tilting his head to lay his cheek on his propped up hand. There was a dangerous smirk on his face that said that was exactly what he was now anticipating for this party. Shizuo did not mind one bit though.

“Not a stranger’s house. A friend’s.” He agreed with a small smirk of his own. Izaya’s eerily red eyes swept over him a couple times before he straightened and turned around to plop back on the couch the way he originally was.

“I guess I’ll go. For a little while.” He murmured like he was disinterested. Shizuo couldn’t help grinning at the back of his head.

He abandoned his desk and the half finished project set up there to stalk over to the couch, and the gorgeous boy sitting there. After all, there was nothing wrong with giving Izaya a little preview of what was to come.

And his freak of a boyfriend definitely wasn’t complaining.

 

By the time they were standing outside Kadota’s place Saturday night, Shizuo was beginning to wish Izaya would complain. He was being alarmingly quiet and sullen. And the closer they got to the party, the higher his wall got. When Shizuo put his arm around the raven’s shoulders, he wriggled away almost immediately. It was unnerving.

What was worse was the total lack of understanding just why he was being so standoffish.

The only thing he could think of was maybe Izaya just didn’t want to be there. Shizuo could imagine that someone with his kind of rep wouldn’t exactly feel comfortable around people in his social circle. He grabbed his boyfriend’s arm and pulled him off to the side just before they reached the steps leading up to the porch.

“Hey, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” He whispered to the wide eyed raven.

“What are you talking about? We’re already here.” Izaya pointed out, glancing around at the scatterings of people hanging out in the front yard.

“And we can still go home. No one’s gonna bring out an attendance slip or anything, we don’t need to be here.” He stressed. Izaya rolled his eyes, slipping out of Shizuo’s grip to prance up the steps of the porch. The blond muttered and followed after him.

When they walked through the door, Shizuo was immediately accosted with a deep bass pouring from speakers in every corner of every room. That and two overly excited English Majors.

“Shizu-chan is here! Top o’ the mornin’ to ya, Shizu-chan!” Erika shouted, like he needed to be announced.

“It’s nighttime.” He deadpanned. Erika didn’t even blink.

“And he brought a cutie with him!” Walker purred, getting up in Izaya’s face before the raven could even process his surroundings. Surprise was cute on his boyfriend. But Shizuo was not in the mood to appreciate it. He was more concerned with shoving Walker’s drooling face away from his lover.

“Back up, you weeb.” He grunted at the cackling boy, wrapping his arm protectively around Izaya’s shoulders again. This time his boyfriend didn’t weasel away. But he was noticeably tense under Shizuo’s hold. It was annoying.

“Aww you’re no fun Shizu-chan!” Walker crowed, still trying to get in close to Izaya. He was practically undressing him with his eyes. Until Erika leaned in closer with a curious hum in her throat.

“Hey I know you! You’re Izaya Orihara, right? You were in one of my classes freshman year.” She recalled. Shizuo was just glad that was how she chose to recognize him, instead of by his family name. It was pretty obvious Izaya was relieved too.

“That’s me.” He told Erika with a chipper tone that Shizuo was 100% sure was fake. He wisely decided not to say that though.

“Woah, you’re Izaya? Man, Dotachin was not kidding. You’re fucking gorgeous.” Walker purred, slipping in distressingly close to the raven at Shizuo’s side. But before he could even wring his scrawny neck for it, Erika was pulling her partner in crime back by his ear.

“Calm your thirst, you animal. Can’t you see he’s with Shizu-chan?” She began to berate him. But Shizuo wasn’t taking it in- even though normally he would take great pleasure in Walker getting bitched at.

He just couldn’t focus when his brain was finally catching up to what Walker said before he was yanked away. “You mean Kadota? Why would he know anything about Izaya?” He demanded of the little shit still getting reamed in front of him. Izaya went tense as rock against his side. And it only got worse as a sly grin curled up Walker’s lips.

“Shizu-chan, don’t you pay any attention to your friends? ” the other boy sighed, winking at Izaya again.

“Even if he did, it wouldn’t matter.” The raven snarled in response. He glanced up quickly at the blond, his cheeks a dull red in the dim lighting of the party. “We dated for like a week. Not long enough to take notice.”

“You…dated Kadota.” Shizuo slowly repeated. When Izaya gave a jerky nod, it felt like a punch to the gut for some reason. Weird.

Shizuo pulled Izaya off to the side, not missing the taunts that followed them from the English Majors they abandoned. But he didn’t care. “You told me you were a virgin when we did it.” He accused once they were in a semi-private area. Izaya flinched back like Shizuo slapped him.

“Because I was, you fucker. Kadota and I never had sex. Not everyone jumps the first available offering at the first available opportunity.” He sneered.

“But you made him an offer anyway?” Shizuo growled. He didn’t like thinking about it. Clearly he wasn’t the only one.

“Oh my god, are you fucking serious?” Izaya seethed. Shizuo grit his teeth and didn’t reply. “Fuck you, Shizu-chan.” He scoffed and vanished before Shizuo’s eyes. He was unfortunately good at that.

By the time Shizuo spotted his boyfriend again, he was across the room disappearing into the kitchen- probably to seek out the alcohol. The blond didn’t blame him. He was in sore need of it as well.

Why did he say all that just then? Was he really that kind of guy? Some jealous, possessive bastard who didn’t trust his boyfriend? Fuck, he didn’t want to be that guy. He was sure Izaya didn’t want him to be that kind of guy either.

He had an apology in his future, he could feel it.

“Hey Shizuo.” Fuck. He probably had two apologies coming, depending on how this impending shit storm went.

“Kadota.” He grunted in reply. The dreadlocked Business Major raised an eyebrow at the hostility in his friend’s tone. Which only made Shizuo feel worse. “Sorry. I just…fucked something up pretty bad.” He admitted. He was keeping his eye on the kitchen, hoping to catch sight of his boyfriend. Kadota glanced that way too, and only looked more confused for it.

“Did you break a chair or something man?” He laughed awkwardly.

Shizuo sighed. “Nah, I didn’t break anything. Not yet.” Izaya reappeared with a red solo cup in his hands and a scowl on his face. He very pointedly did not look in the direction he left Shizuo in, instead wandering away towards the living room where a huge group of people was playing Cards Against Humanity.

“Is that…Izaya?” Kadota sounded amazed. And confused. Shizuo couldn’t help but to bristle. He hated himself for it, but he couldn’t help it.

“Yeah. He’s my boyfriend.” He stated firmly. The alarmed look he got from his friend was only adding kindling to the already roaring fire inside the blond.

“Congratulations man.” Kadota finally said once he apparently processed everything. It sounded genuine enough. But Shizuo wasn’t pacified. “I didn’t know you even knew him dude, that’s really cool. He’s an interesting guy, isn’t he?” Shizuo didn’t want to think about just how well Kadota might know Izaya. How did they even meet?

“How did you meet Izaya?”

“Hmm? We had the same Major freshman year. But then he dropped out. Said it was too dull. I didn’t think he as gonna come back to school, I assumed he would just go into his family’s business. What major is he in now?”

“He’s not.” Shizuo quickly snapped. Then consciously made himself calm down a little. “He uh…he’s still dropped out. I’ve been trying to convince him to enroll again. But he’s stubborn.” Kadota nodded all too knowingly. Shizuo’s knuckles hurt from how tight his hands were clenched.

“Well I’m glad you’re trying still. I kind of gave up on that. Got too frustrating.” His friend sounded a little ashamed now. It really put the breaks on the anger that was bubbling away in Shizuo’s belly. For a few seconds anyway.

Then the anger took on a whole new, toxic tinge. “You just…gave up on him?” He repeated bitterly.

“Well, I mean…not entirely, just…he was hard to keep up with. His emotions change so quick, it gave me a lot of whiplash trying to stay on level with him. You have to know what I mean.” He was practically pleading with his friend to give him some slack. And Shizuo wanted to, because it was Kadota and they’d been friends for years, while he’d only been seeing Izaya for a month.

But the urge to punch the older boy was strong. Really strong.

“I have to go.” Shizuo growled at his friend, who cringed like he knew that Shizuo was only walking away to keep from socking him. He probably did. That’s probably why he didn’t try to stop the blond from going.

It took Shizuo a while to find his boyfriend. He’d catch sight of Izaya across the room, but by the time he’d get over to where he’d seen the raven, he’d be gone. The game of chase continued for nearly an hour before Shizuo caught up with the slippery shit on his way up the stairs.

“Hey, we need to talk.” he barked roughly, grabbing Izaya by his hand to pull him the rest of the way upstairs. He knew his way around Kadota’s place. Knew which rooms were guest rooms and which weren’t. But he still led his boyfriend straight to their hosts room. Just because he was petty like that.

“I’m really not in the mood to be called a slut again.” Izaya sighed, putting his nearly empty cup of some strong smelling concoction on Kadota’s nightstand. He flopped back on the bed beside it, eyeing Shizuo from beneath the darkness of his hair.

“You’re not a slut. I know that. I’m sorry I insulted you like that.” Shizuo readily offered, smiling at the shock that momentarily crossed his boyfriend’s face. Clearly, whatever Izaya was expecting, a genuine apology wasn’t it.

“Oh.” He kinda of mumbled. Shizuo slowly approached the raven, pleased when Izaya didn’t flinch or even lean away.

“I get it now, why you got more and more upset when you realized where the party was gonna be held. You didn’t want to run into Kadota. Not after he gave up on you.” Now he flinched. But it wasn’t away from Shizuo. He curled in so his forehead rested on the blond’s stomach, and Shizuo was more than happy to twine his hand in that black hair and hold him in even that small way.

“It’s not a big deal. It’s just weird. That you’d be friends with him, out of everyone on that campus.”

“Weird how shit happens like this.” Shizuo agreed, scratching lightly at Izaya’s scalp like he knew the raven liked. His boyfriend really was just a big cat. Socially standoffish, a total edge lord, absolutely tsundere (and fuck Erika and Walker for rubbing off on him enough that he even knew what the fuck that meant).

“I don’t hate him or anything. So I didn’t think it was important to bring up.” Izaya admitted softly into Shizuo’s stomach.

“I would have understood. I do understand. It’s hard to see an ex.” He definitely had his fair share of people he’d be uncomfortable in the same room with.

“I guess.” Izaya grumbled. He glanced up at Shizuo, who smiled down at him in what he hoped was comforting. “You’re being awfully patient and accepting and all that shit.” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Which only made Shizuo roll his.

“It’s called ‘trying to be a good boyfriend’. You don’t make it easy, you know.” His little shit of a boyfriend only shrugged, clearly unconcerned. “Do you want to leave? We can go back to my place. Order a pizza. Watch Hulu.”

“No, we’re already here.” Izaya pointed out yet again. Before Shizuo could argue and insist they go somewhere more comfortable, there was a firm palm being pressed in between his legs. “And you promised me a drunk hook up in a friend’s house.” He purred.

“I’m not drunk.” Shizuo rumbled.

“He’s not my friend.” Izaya drawled.

Clothes disappeared fast after that. They always did when it came down to it between them. Izaya was stupidly good at vanishing after all, so it made sense he’d be good at making his clothing disappear too. He was unfortunately clever too, and good at taking Shizuo off guard.

But not this time. It was Shizuo’s turn to surprise his boyfriend. And the little gasp of shock that came choked out of Izaya’s throat was so worth it as he bent over that lithe body and took his dick in his mouth.

They’d been together a little over a month, and knew each others bodies fairly well. Izaya may have been a virgin their first time, but that time was like a spark to light an inferno. He was insatiable, even more so than Shizuo! So he’d given quite a few blow jobs. But hadn’t received many.

He clearly enjoyed them. But he was also clearly torn between showing that enjoyment and clinging to the mask of composure he held tight to.

It was truly ironic they met at a masquerade. It really set the tone for their relationship, since it honestly was just Shizuo trying to peel off the layers and layers of masks his boyfriend wore on a daily basis.

But it was worth it. Because eventually there always came a moment where he got through the last of them. And he saw Izaya- really saw him. And he was beautiful.

It was a lot of work to get there. But Shizuo wouldn’t trade it for the world. And he would never give up, would never even consider it. Because it was so worth it to watch the raven fall apart beneath him. It was so worth it to be the one to hold him while he was still shaking from orgasm. And when Izaya caught his breath and flipped them around to sink down on Shizuo’s dick, that was definitely worth it.

“Fuck…” Shizuo groaned, grabbing at the sharp hips settled on his lap. Izaya was curved over, forehead on his chest while he adjusted to the feeling of being filled. His entrance squeezed every now and then, making them both moan and writhe until Shizuo just had to move.

“You must be Irish, Shizuo…” Izaya drawled, beginning to move in time with the blond. Shizuo shouldn’t answer. He knew it would turn into some kind of dirty joke or pun. But he wanted to hear it, all the same.

“Must I?” He groaned.

“Well, you got pretty lucky. Must be the Irish in you, helping you to get in me.” Izaya snickered, and Shizuo muttered a few curses under his breath.

“You’re unbelievable.” He huffed. Izaya giggled, clenching around Shizuo’s dick deliciously.

“Why thank you sir!” He leaned up to kiss Shizuo. The blond was more than happy to return it. When Izaya’s motions started to slow from his focus going to the kiss, Shizuo was also more than happy to flip them over and thrust hard into his boyfriend.

Izaya cried out- clearly pleased with the executive decision. He clutched and clawed at the blond while Shizuo took the reins and went to town, fucking into the raven beneath him.

“F-Fuck…you’re the best pot of gold at the end of any rainbow…” Izaya drawled, tugging at Shizuo’s bleached hair with a smirk.

“God do you ever shut up?” Shizuo bemoaned, but he was grinning compulsively. Izaya really was ridiculous. He loved it.

“Never!” Izaya agreed, tipping his head back when Shizuo rammed into his prostate. Shizuo was happy to take the opportunity of his bared neck to make some marks on his boyfriend. Izaya’s reply was the sharp bite of his nails in Shizuo’s shoulder blades. The sting was delicious.

“You gonna come again?” Shizuo growled into his ear when Izaya’s scratching became more and more desperate.

“Uh huh!” Izaya nearly whined it, clutching to him tight like he never intended to let go. And he made good on his word when Shizuo bit down hard on his shoulder while thrusting up even harder into him.

The clench of his body around Shizuo drove the blond over the edge too. He dug bruises into the lithe boy’s hips with the force of his hold as he emptied himself inside him. But Izaya didn’t so much as wriggle. Based on his pleased and sated smile, he could care less about the five star mark he’d surely wake up to.

“No more jokes?” Shizuo rasped in the quiet of the afterglow.

“Well, more like an observation. You seem to have a completely different concept of Bangers and Mash than I do.” Izaya was already cackling when Shizuo reached for a pillow to smother his boyfriend. He kept laughing, infectiously. Until Shizuo was rumbling with warm chuckles too, pulling the raven into his side when he flopped onto the bed.

“No more holiday house parties for you.” He decided, stroking through Izaya’s hair.

“Yeah, as exciting as the sex in a stranger’s bed was, I think I could go without.” The raven easily agreed, curling into the attention Shizuo offered.

He could stay like this all night. All week. Forever. He didn’t want to move ever again if it mean he could stay like this with his boyfriend. He kissed Izaya’s forehead warmly.

“Thank you. For giving it a shot.”

“Anything for my little leprechaun.”

“I’m going to fucking ruin you.” Shizuo sighed. Izaya’s laughter rang through the room, curling up the corners of Shizuo’s mouth. He definitely felt pretty lucky right now, not that he would ever admit that to his troll of a boyfriend.

Maybe there was something to this insignificant holiday after all. How lucky that he got to realize it finally. How lucky it was with Izaya that he did.

He was beginning to see a pattern here. And he was getting pretty damn excited for Easter at this rate.

“How do you feel about bunnies?” He asked the raven in his hold.

“I’ll start preparing some puns right away.”

Oh yeah. It was going to be a good year.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a wee bit short, and probably rushed with no real development of character or anything of note really. but i mean, there's only so much you can do when satan won't even accept your blood sacrifices for fanfiction inspiration anymore...
> 
> ALSO, some explanation. St. Patricks Day is a think in America and Ireland and probably some other places idk where basically we celebrate ireland and everyone becomes irish for a day to get drunk and eat traditional irish food and shit. Banger and mash is one such traditional irish food, that's what that pun was about. so yeah. if you have any questions about the holiday or just wanna chat, feel free to hit me up on tumblr, @ redroses100


End file.
